Love in a prison cell: A Daryl Dixon Love Story
by Thorsthundergrl34
Summary: (I do not own any of these characters besides Sarah. This story is a little bit more mature...so if that bugs you please dont read this.) With everyone dying around you, all you want is a moment of happiness. Strangely you find this one night while in the embrace of Daryl.


I sat in silence as I watched the sun settle down behind the tree line that lay just beyond the prison walls. It had been another hard day of clearing out the corridors of any walkers we found. I had only just met Rick's small group a couple days ago and I already felt at home, well as close to a home as you could have now a days.

The bed springs creaked under the pressure of my body as I readjusted myself. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I peered out of the small bared window of my little room. I pulled out the yellow plastic bucket that lay hidden in the shadows of my bed. It held a small amount of water in it, just enough for me to wash the thick layer of grime that was building up on my skin.

I peeled my clothes off of my body one layer at a time, until I finally peeled off my last shirt leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties. This revealed my bruised and battered body that had scars trailing my entire back. This is what living in today's world would do to a person. I dipped my hand into the lukewarm water and fished out the small tattered wash cloth that lay on the bottom. After ringing the water out I began scrubbing the filth off of my skin. My breath caught in my throat as a shadow spread up the wall of my cell. Whoever it was, they just stood there, but as I caught the faint whiff of sweat, ax body spray, and campfire smoke I knew instantly that it was the younger Dixon brother.

I peered over my shoulder at the man who stood in my doorway. Our eyes connected and a spark shot through me "C-can I help you Dixon" I pondered why he could possibly be in my room at this time. He stepped in even closer shutting the door behind him. My heart raced even quicker as he made his way over to my bed and sat down beside me. He was the one person in this group that I actually felt comfortable around, where we didn't have to talk and it wasn't awkward. I stared down at my lap at the washcloth in my hands. I felt his hand gently brush my face as he lifted my face so I was looking at him. Our eyes stared into each others as his face inched closer to mine until our lips connected sending fireworks throughout my entire body. All I can say is that it felt right kissing this man that I barely knew.

My hands moved up into his mess of hair, tugging gently as he trailed kisses down my neck until he finally reached my collarbone hitting my sweet spot causing a moan to escape my throat. He let out a small chuckle and I could feel him smirk into my neck, "Oh just shut up Dixon" I grabbed his face and forced it back up to meet mine as I crashed my lips down onto his. This caused him to let out a surprised gasp, seeing as I was always the quiet, shy one of the group that he liked to tease.

However, this did not stop him from deepening the kiss even further. My hands found their way to the buttons of his plaid vest. I undid every button as quickly as I could slipping the vest off of his broad shoulders. I tossed it to the floor beneath the bed as I marveled at how beautifully built he really was. He had the perfect amount of muscle and only a few scars. My hands trailed over every inch of his broad chest as his hands caressed every inch of my body causing surges of pleasure to go all throughout me. Our eyes connected once again, his quicksilver blue eyes stared back into my own dark jade green eyes and I realized that this is the first time since the Apocalypse destroyed everything I had cared about that I was actually happy.

No, this was more than just happiness, this was, dare I say love. Thinking about how much I loved this man brought a smile to my lips that I just could not hide no matter how hard I tried. Daryl noticed this which made him curious "what you smiling about girl" he asked with his thick southern accent. I smiled again as I answered him "you," and I sealed that answer with a passionate kiss. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
